boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Native Islander
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *The female Native Islander appears as a slightly tanned girl with a blue dress, white hair, and light blue face paint, along with gold bracelets on her wrists and bare feet. *The male Native Islander appears as a muscular man with his white hair tied up wearing a blue skirt and silver armbands. *The Main female Islander talks to you about the Blackguard and them stealing their Statues and Power Stones in the beginning of the game. *She is native to a race of islanders, the Kual. Behaviour *Once you destroy a player's or Blackguard Base's Headquarters, the Islanders escape through a hole in the ground. *They roam around the village once they are freed. *The Islanders have also been known to run to trees and clap at them. Resource Boats *Native Islanders sail a boat containing Resources. It appears just south of your docks. *These Native Islanders "return the favour" of freeing them from the Blackguard by sending you a steady stream of Gold. This increases as you free more islands. **Read about this form of Gold production on the Freed Village page. *In addition to providing Gold, the boat also contains Wood, Stone, and Iron extracted from your Resource Bases. **The boat may only hold a certain amount of these three resources at once. The capacity of the boat for each particular resource is equal to the combined sum of all your Resource Bases of that Resource type's collectors' capacity. Basically, if one of your Resource Bases' collectors fills up, you will have to collect from the boat for that base's collector to start producing again. This means that overall Resource Base production slows down after a few hours (because the lower-level Resource Bases fill up with Resources) and stops eventually. *Players attacking your home base cannot steal anything from this boat, but if one of your Resource Bases is taken over, you will lose any uncollected Resources from that Resource Base. Daily Victory Point Reward Operation Reward Quotes *''"Thank you for driving away the invaders. We will return the favor."'' - When the player destroys Enemy Base (the first Blackguard Base) *''"Thank you for saving us! Those men imprisoned us and took our holy idols."'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the second time *''"Thank you for freeing us! They made us work for days without food or rest."'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the third time *''"The men that you defeated call themselves the BLACKGUARD. Why are they attacking us? Why do they smash our old statues?"'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the fifth time *''"This used to be a shrine built by our ancestors, full of ancient statues. I believe the statues hold great power. The BLACKGUARD wants them all!"'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the sixth time *''"Our ancestors were buried with Life Statues to help them in the afterlife. The Blackguard is robbing their graves, and taking the statues with them!"'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the seventh time *''"I will alert the tribal capitals about the BLACKGUARD. There are six Kual tribes in total, all spread out in different directions. Seek them out. We can help each other fight the invaders."'' - When the player defeats a Blackguard Base for the eighth time Trivia *The male Native Islander was not added until the global release of Boom Beach. The male Islander can be seen jumping out of a destroyed Headquarters. They look very similar to Warriors. de:Eingeborene Category:Characters Category:Loot